Ultimate Cliches
by CacoPhoniA
Summary: Axel loves Roxas, his best friend, but cannot tell him. He is feeling like a schoolgirl in a cheesy music video about love, an ultimate cliche. AU, BL.


A/N: I've been very obsessed with AkuRoku lately, so ideas literally come from nowhere. I was in Civics today and one came up. Civics. Taking notes. Well...Anyway, this is more like a drabble than anything, so don't be dissapointed. I know I should be working on Sitars and Sleeping Beauty's second chapter, but truthfully I have no ideas. I guess I'll have to listen to more music or something.

Hey, my dividers worked last time! :D

Great. Here it is.

0-0-0

Axel couldn't count the times that he thought about Roxas.

Truthfully it was too many times to count.

But that's what you do while you're in love...Right? He hoped that wasn't the case.

Because that would be too complicated. Especially for two best friends that had known each other since kindergarten.

(And one that had been in love with him since that time.)

Believe me, he had contemplated telling him. Countless times. He had replayed the scene over and over in his head, but in the real world it never seemed to work out so well. He always ended up stuttering like an idiot, with Roxas giving him a look as if he had gone completely insane. After that, Axel would just close his eyes, shake his head and give a fake grin. "Forget it. S'not important anyway." And then they would go get ice cream, like any normal day.

And when he went home, he would throw up. It's not as if he had an eating disorder, but just from the nervousness that suddenly shot through his body as soon as he walked in his door.

Maybe that's why the redhead was so skinny. Who knew really?

It was depressing him, and he knew it was absolutely pathetic.

He was acting like a love-struck schoolgirl, and it was getting ridiculous.

Having his picture by his bed didn't help that fact either. He felt like he was in one of those cheesy Taylor Swift videos, crying over a guy.

And that was partly true. He had cried over that picture so many times...

And kissed it.

And held it in his hands as he stared at it so long that he finally fell asleep with his light on, picture clutched in his hands. He would blush as we woke up in embarassment.

It really had gone way over the line.

He had tried doing what all the books (yes, he had read books about this) had told him to do if it was a lost cause. Try to heal, and just try to be happy. But unfortunately those books he read must've been inaccurate, because the advice never seemed to work. But then again, he realized, everyone fell in love in a different way and in different situations. This situation happened to be typical, but there was a fluke in the typicality of it.

He wasn't even sure if Roxas was...gay...anyway.

If he was, great, then he had a chance.

But the negative side of it seemed more likely, and much more devastating.

If he happened to be straight, he would reject him. Then, who knows what else?

What if he was absolutely disgusted with the fact, and never wanted to speak with Axel again? Maybe he would hate him forever.

That fact almost made his heart break right then and there, the image of his best friend and crush making a face in horror/disgust after Axel's confession.

Damn, this was going to be hard...if he ever got the guts to do it.

0-0-0

There he was.

Axel approached the blonde, hair shining like a halo in the twilight of the town. His eyes looked bluer than ever, and a rare smile graced his doll-like features.

"Hey, Axel." He grinned and met Axel halfway, giving him a punch in the arm.

'Don't make me throw up, Roxas, today is the day...!" Axel held his arm in mock-pain as he watched the little blonde smile up at him.

"What are you smiling for? You just want ice-cream, you little mooch."

Roxas frowned, blinking.

"Jeez, thought you were happy to see me."

Axel mentally kicked himself. Smooth.

'Of course I am, you have no idea!'

"Yea, yea." He smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair a little longer than necessary.

Roxas grinned again, and Axel marveled at that smile. It was so bright, so gorgeous. If he had been a teenage girl in the fifties, he would've swooned and fell on his head right there on the sidewalk.

But not now. He wasn't about to bleed all over the ground and embarass himself further.

"Uh, Roxas, I wanna tell you something, before we get the ice-cream..." Roxas looked up at him, curiousity in his eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Damndamndamndamndamn..! Axel felt his heart begin to race, and he thought that this was going to be just like all the other attempts, useless, ending with him saying something irrelevant.

But no. He was a man, dammit! He could do this!

"Ax? You okay?" Axel shook off the anxiety, setting his face in a glare.

"Rox, promise me this before I tell you."

"Okay."

Axel moved a step closer, gripping Roxas's shoulders and staring directly into his eyes.

"Don't hate me."

Roxas stared for a minute, eyebrows quirking.

"Why would I hate you, Axel?"

Axel sighed and looked at the ground.

"God, this is cliche." He looked up quickly, feeling his heart speed up even more, leaned forward, placing a soft peck on Roxas's lips.

He pulled away, feeling his face heat up immediately. He looked away quickly and mumbled quietly,

"I love you, Rox."

Roxas stared at him for a minute, a rosey blush gracing his face, blue eyes slightly dazed.

"Axel..." Axel glanced at him, cursing his face for betraying him.

"I'm sorry." Axel said, backing away, clutching his hands at his sides. He turned away, ready to run for his life and vomit in the nearest trash can he could find.

"Axel, wait!" Axel felt a soft hand clutch his almost desperately, squeezing. Axel sighed, staring ahead.

"Please don't pity me, Roxas. I won't be able to take it, 'kay?" He felt Roxas squeeze his hand even harder.

"No, that's not what I think! Axel, turn around." Axel sighed again and complied, looking at Roxas, then staring in shock.

Roxas was smiling even wider than before, his cheeks covered in a bright red blush, and he swore that his eyes were sparkling.

"Rox?"

Roxas squeezed his hand.

"Axel, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."

Axel blushed an even brighter shade of red at the sweet (and cliche) sentence.

"You-you're serious?"

Roxas nodded.

"Of course I am."

Axel stared into his eyes for a second, searching for any source of pity, doubt, anything that pointed to another decision, despite the blonde's sweet words.

Nothing negative. Just pure blue, sparkling and clear.

"Thank god." Axel breathed before scooping him up into an embrace, Roxas's feet barely touching the sidewalk below them. He felt Roxas smile into his shoulder and hug him back, hands clutching the material of his shirt.

"I thought you would hate me forever..." Axel mumbled, burying his face in the blonde's hair.

Roxas chuckled.

"Axel, I could never do that. I love you too much for that."

And so they stood there on the sidewalk in each other's arms, ignoring the looks of strangers.

Axel could never have been more happy than this.

0-0-0

A/N: Wow, that wasn't a drabble. Well, whatever. Crappy, crappy, cheesy, fluffy ending. I could think of no other way to end it. Gomenasai!  
>Tell me what you think, please! I've appreciated all the reviews that I've gotten.<p>

Review and I will give you an Axel, who will strip willingly. :D

Flamers, I'll have Saix eat you and Roxas blind you :D

Thanks!~

- - Yuki


End file.
